The invention relates to inflatable manometers. Manometers are often used in medical procedures to monitor pressures in apparatus such as inflatable cuffs or manual resuscitators for a patient. For example, it is desirable to maintain the internal pressure of a tracheal tube cuff below 30 cmH2O. Existing manometers are typically costly and can be a vehicle for disease transmission, rendering widespread use of such manometers prohibitive. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low cost, accurate manometer for medical applications (e.g., single-patient use disposable) and other applications.